THE BIG RED BUTTON Do not push
by Pinstripes
Summary: Axl discovers the big red button under Signas' desk and can't resist the urge to push it.


_AA: I have decided to accept Axl seeing as I'm getting Command Mission for Christmas and I'll keep losing if I yell insults at the screen 24/7. Oh well. Enjoy, mi amigos!_

**THE BIG RED BUTTON- Do not push**

X rocked back and forth on his heels, yawning. Zero had gotten him up early to see Signas so he better have a good explanation... He scratched his nose, curling up on the floor just outside of the door, just a few minute-long nap wouldn't do any harm now would it...? He was just about to doze off when...

Someone delivered a sharp kick to his side, "Hello in there! Up and at'em!" X groaned, rolling over onto his back and blinking blearily up at Axl, who was giving him this evil little grin. X closed his eyes again. That was just too creepy for words.

"G'way. Need sleep. Signas wants me in his office and he'll get mad at me if I drop off."

Axl rolled his eyes expressively. "Why do you think _I'm_ here? To cheer you on?" X stuck out his tongue, struggling to his feet, muttering darkly about how lack of sleep makes you cranky.

X blinked for a second then shot the Reploid a wild smile, "Did you know Signas has a big red button under his desk? I've never seen what it does 'cause he doesn't let me touch it."

"Is that so..." Axl schemed over this for a moment, a little light flicking on inside his head. "Well then we'll just have to see what it does."

X looked shocked, "But it's the Big Red Button! You don't just push, The Big Red Button!" He cried, leaning against the wall and shooting him a sceptical glance. Axl just shrugged and tapped the side of his nose knowingly. "But-!"

The door swung open. Signas was standing there holding a large mug of coffee, "Come in you two... Careful, I haven't gotten round to doing anything lately..." He sighed, sitting back behind his desk and taking a draught of his coffee like there no tomorrow, skipping the fact that he never did any filing whatsoever and spent most his day playing Solitaire on his computer. Axl and X strolled in cautiously, Axl tripping over several piles of paper work as he did so.

"Yes sir? Why did you want us?" X asked as he helped Axl up from underneath a mountain of paper.

Signas ignored the question and beamed at Axl. "I see you're fitting in very well here and you're a compliment to our Base!" Axl went a little pink, "Anyway, back to business... I need you to- Damn! Where'd I put that form...?" He disappeared into the next room in a state.

Axl coughed, "Umm..... About that button...? Where is it?"

"Signas isn't very creative. Under his desk I think. Not sure though." X shrugged, rubbing his eyes and yawning again. "Please don't push- Signas! Ahahahahah..." X dragged Axl to his feet, "He just dropped his hairclip!"

Axl shot him an annoyed look that spoke for itself (I'm going to kill you when we get out of here!). Signas gave him a wry smile, "Zero was like that!" He laughed out loud, swallowing yet more coffee and holding out a form. "All I need you to do is fill out this form..."

X nodded, "What's it about?" He took the paper and cast his eyes down the page. It was a quiz.

"It's on how you think the base should be run..."

Axl peered at his and gave Signas an innocent blink, "Excuse me sir... I don't have a pen." Signas sighed and disappeared back into his store room. The Hunter wrinkled his nose, "Honestly. Look at question #9..."

QUESTION #9: DO YOU LIKE SIGNAS?

YES/YES/HE'S OKAY

X looked mildly surprised for a moment, and then scribbled next to his, 'HE'S ADDICTED TO CAFINE'. He nodded, feeling proud of himself for a moment until he noticed Axl trying to crawl under the next. "Get out of there! What if he finds you?" He dragged Axl out once more, this time by his legs. Axl glowered at him.

"But I found it this time! It was big and red and said 'Do not Touch' next to it!"

"Here you go, Axl!" Signas chirped, re-entering the room cheerfully. X hid his form sheepishly. Signas handed Axl the pencil and smiled nervously at him. "Go ahead..."

Axl sighed and chewed the end of his pencil, ticking a few boxes quietly for a while. He kept glancing at the desk. Signas played with his 'Newton's Cradle' lazily. The faint '_click click click_' was sort of soothing. That was until Signas gave a short little scream, "I've run out of coffee! Be right back!"

X had nodded off by this time and was drooling over his form and smudging pen over his cheek. Axl grinned, clambering under the desk.

It was hot and musty under there and the smell of fake wood was almost unbearable, but he kept going. Reaching up... He gave the BIG RED BUTTON- Do not push a hard prod and the desk shook. Axl yelped and leapt out, landing on his bum. X awoke with a jump, "What's going on? Whazza?!"

The desk flipped itself over and a multi-coloured table took its place. Disco lights dropped form the ceiling, a groovy sounds system came up from the floor, and X tried to ignore the freaky looking cage that seemed to appear. Axl cackled, "Damn this is better then a missile launching itself!" He sat back down in his chair, grinning.

"Axl! What did you- Ayaiyai!"

Signas had come back in. He dropped his mug and went crimson. "I can explain!" He squeaked, blushing furiously.

Axl folded his arms. "I'd like to see you try."

"He's got a point." X piped up, struggling to his feet and wiping his cheek.

Signas blinked and darted out of the room. Ah yes. There was no way he was explaining this.


End file.
